Stay With Me
by AllThingsGay
Summary: This A/U and doesn't follow the current DOOL storyline. Sonny owns the hottest gay club in Salem. Will and Sonny have never met and only know about each other from what rumors have been told over the years. Will, who has recently come back to Salem and hasn't quite gotten comfortable with sexuality, decides to check out the gay club. Story is from Sonny's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Stay With Me by All Things Gay**

**_This A/U and doesn't follow the current DOOL storyline. Sonny owns the hottest gay club in Salem. Will and Sonny have never met and only know about each other from what rumors have been told over the years. Will, who has recently come back to Salem and hasn't quite gotten comfortable with sexuality, decides to check out the gay club. Story is from Sonny's POV._**

"You come here often?"

Did I really just say that? The cute blond standing beside me at the bar looks at me quizzically. Maybe he didn't hear my completely cheesy pick up line above the thump-a-thump loud dance music that is filling the club, which is the hottest gay nightspot in Salem.

He leans closer to me and oh god he smells incredible. He smells like clean soap and a little cologne, nothing overpowering. I think I'm in heaven. As he comes closer I can now see that his eyes are blue. I'm dead. And I just did an epic fail trying to pick this guy up.

"Actually…" he says loudly to be heard over the music. "This is my first time here."

Oh crap, he's a virgin.

Well better that I pick him up then any of the other wolves in here. It would be like a lamb…well you know the rest.

I smile at him and he smiles back. Oh boy, how can he get better looking just by cracking a smile?

"What do you think so far?" I ask him.

"It's …fun. And loud." He chuckles and shakes his head as if to say yeah I know, stating the obvious.

"It is fun! Wait til you see theme nights."

He squints at me and wrinkles his brow. "I'm afraid to ask, what are theme nights?"

"Like a specific theme for different occasions." He doesn't look convinced that would be something fun.

I lean in even closer and put my mouth right next to his ear. "Last Thursday night was Hawaiian night. You have to wear a Hawaiian shirt and shorts." He nodded. But I hadn't told him the best part. "Or if you didn't have 'em you had to wear nothing."

I pulled back to see his eyes go wide. I started to laugh.

"I'm sorry. That was mean to laugh. It wasn't nothing. They wear g-strings or sexy boxers. And leis, you know the flower things you wear around your neck."

His face didn't look any less horrified. He really was a virgin.

I extent my head out for a handshake, "I'm Sonny by the way."

"I'm Will. Nice to meet you." His hand fits comfortably into mine with a firm grip.

His skin feels smooth against my slightly rough hard-working hands. I don't want to let go but he pulls his hand away and puts it into the pocket of his tight jeans. Jeans that hug the curves of his gorgeous ass and make my imagination run wild as to what his round ass would look like naked.

"Come on Will, I'll give you the 5 cent tour." I casually drape my arm around his shoulders. I show him the upstairs lounge and the VIP section. He doesn't question how I can have VIP access as we pass by the bouncer by the door. Here the drinks are fancier and the guys even hotter than the crowd of above average looking guys on the main floor. But right now the only person I want to look at and talk to is Will.

We sit and have a drink, talking about nothing in particular.

"So Will are you in school or working?"

"Not in school right now." He sips his drink through the straw and then continues. "I mean, I'm taking a break. I was in school in Boston but I took time off and kinda bummed around Europe for 8 months."

"That's cool. I love Europe."

Will lights up and smiles. "You've been? What's your favorite place?"

"I don't know. I guess I'd have to say northern Italy. I rented a car and just drove. Ended up crossing the border into France and stayed in Nice. Just beautiful. The Mediterranean is so blue! It was summer so I went swimming everyday."

Will is still smiling as he tells me is favorite place to visit. "I loved France. There's so much history to see. I love seeing all the old bastide towns and chateaux. Nothing like what we have here."

"Yeah, I'll have to go back some time. What are you doing now?"

"I'm just trying to figure that out. I work part time at Brady's Pub. But nothing really. Thinking about going back to school."

Will has a far away look in his eyes. I wonder what he's thinking about that makes him have that lost look.

He snaps back to reality and asks, "What about you?"

Before I can answer him, something catches his eye. He stands up and picks up something off the floor just behind me. He then taps a guy on the shoulder who has his back to us.

"Excuse me? I think you dropped this." Will tells the guy.

The guy takes what looks like money from Will. "Oh man thanks. I can't believe I dropped that. Thanks, really. Hey let me buy you a drink. What's your poison?"

Will shakes his head and politely declines. He sits back down on the couch with me.

I point my thumb at the guy and ask him what that was about.

Will shrugs like it's no big deal. "I saw him drop $100 when he pulled out his wallet."

"Anyway, where were we?" He smiles and his blue eyes twinkle as he softly laughs.

We talk about nothing important but I'm hanging on every word. As we talk, some of the other VIPs say hi to me, some stop to ask how I am.

"Wow, Sonny, everyone seems to know you." Will takes a sip of his drink. "Do you come here often?"

I chuckle at the phrase now being used on me. But I can tell Will isn't using it to pick me up. He's genuinely curious to know. I'm not sure why I don't just tell him that I am the owner not just a customer. But all I do is nod. I guess I want him to just know me. I have dated guys who knew me as Sonny the owner and in the end it wasn't about me. It was the status that dating me gave them. They could come to the club anytime for free, get free drinks, go to the VIP room and generally look like a big shot. I only made that mistake twice. That was twice too many.

So now here I was with a really hot guy who had no idea who I was and I wanted to keep it that way. I want him to like me, just a regular gay guy living in Salem.

I laugh and shrug my shoulders. "Yeah I guess I'm here a lot." I change the subject and avoid saying any subjects that would give me away.

Once we finish our drinks, we head downstairs to the dance floor. We join the crowd and get into the rhythm of the song. At first we're dancing with some space between us and then as the crowd grows, the space shrinks as we're pushed up against each other. I can feel the heat of his body along the length of mine. I try to not look into his eyes but I'm feeling bold. So I glance up and see the most gorgeous blue eyes staring back at me. When I unabashedly look at him he doesn't look away. I slip my hand around to the small of his back and bring him even closer.

I can see his Adam's apple bob as he swallows. Then I feel his hand on my back, at first in the middle then slowly sliding down my spine to rest just above my butt.

A slow smile begins to curve my lips and I see the same look on his face. I forget the crowd dancing around us, laughing, drinking and bouncing. To me there is only Will and this moment. My eyes scan over his beautiful face. I notice how soft his lips look and I want to kiss him. I lean in and slowly touch his perfect lips with mine, a soft gentle kiss. Then I pull away not knowing if I read the situation right. Before I can pull back to see his face, Will kisses me. The kiss takes my breath away. This kiss is not slow and gentle; it's aggressive and confident. Will opens his mouth and slides his tongue along my lips urging me to open as well. Our tongues meet and mingle in a slightly sloppy kiss. Like a man that's never been kissed, Will is almost desperate to take more. I can feel his fingers combing through my hair on the back of my head but I don't remember feeling his hands move from my back. I'm lost in the caress of his lips on mine.

And I still haven't caught my breath.

I pull back from those incredible lips and take a deep breath. My head feels light and tingle runs down my spine.

"Wow." Will probably doesn't think I heard this. I smile to myself feeling the same sense of awe. As we sway together our foreheads touch and we wrap arms around each other.

I take a chance that he'll say yes when I ask, "Do you want to go somewhere more private?"

His eyes search my face as if trying to figure out the answer. He stops searching and looks directly at me and takes a breath. Then he confidently nods.

I interlace our fingers and holding hands, I lead him off the dance floor towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

We jump in my car and I drive towards my apartment. Nerves get the better of me and I tap my fingers on the gearshift between the seats. I'm never nervous. I've been out since I was 17. I've been with a few guys since then. Some one-night stands, some longer but I'm never nervous. So why does this gorgeous blond sitting next to me make me feel like I'm tongue-tied?

Will gently stills my drumming fingers with his hand covering mine. It feels like the most natural thing in the world like he's always been here next to me. I just met him and something feels different than anything I have ever felt about a guy.

We finally get to my apartment building. It was only a 5-minute drive but time seems to have slowed down. I take him up to the second floor to where my apartment is at the end of the hall. I unlock the door and step aside to let him in first.

"Nice pad." Will says while looking around the room. It's a small one bedroom with minimal furniture and a small kitchen. I don't need much because I don't spend a ton of time here. I'm always working.

"Thanks. It's not much but it works." I put my keys on the small table next to the door. "Do you want something to drink?"

I pull open the fridge door and see that I only have Gatorade and water to offer. Will standing behind me laughs.

"I guess I'll have water."

"Sorry, I don't have anything stronger." I turn to give him the water bottle.

Will looks serious for a moment. "I don't need anything stronger. I want to remember everything from tonight."

It's my turn to swallow as his words sink in. I can't move. I feel my heart beat a little faster and I blink. I almost can't believe I heard him say those words. Words I was thinking myself. I want to remember everything. Every detail. How he smiles, how he laughs. And how he kisses. How those kisses turn my knees to jelly.

I gently caress his cheek with the tips of my fingers. Will's eyes slide shut and his hand comes up to join mine. I take his hand and lead him over to the couch to sit. I don't think my legs will hold me up anymore.

As we sit down, my cell rings. I check the caller ID and see it's someone from the club calling. I just remembered I hadn't told the manager Ben that I was leaving.

"Oh crap sorry. Hang on." I leave Will sitting on the couch and run to the bedroom. Once I'm behind the closed door of the bedroom, I answer.

"Hello?"

"Sonny, what's up? Where did you go?" It's Ben as I thought it would be.

"Man, I'm really sorry. Can you close? Something ….came up." Feeling really guilty but praying that Ben will understand. I'll have to explain it later.

"Sure." Ben pauses and then adds, "I hope that 'something' is worth it." I can hear him smiling on the other end of the phone. He must have seen Will and I leaving the club and figured it out.

"I think so. Gotta go. See you tomorrow."

I return to the living room and Will is still sitting where I left him.

"Sorry." I sit beside him again. I turn to face him and our knees touch.

"That's ok." He turns to face me as well.

He smiles at me. And then with no warning, he kisses me forcing me back against the arm of the couch. While one hand holds his weight, his other hand slides down my chest to the hem of my shirt and he pushes the fabric up so he can touch my stomach. His mouth is amazing and his exploring hand is driving me insane. I've had a semi hard-on all evening but now I can feel my cock getting harder.

I reach up with my hands to explore his body, feeling the contours of his chest and abs beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. Then my hands trail down to the edge of his jeans and below. I can feel his hard cock beneath the thick denim as I rub hard against his erection and hear Will groan.

Will suddenly squeezes my erection through my pants. "Oh god, yes." I groan. I want more. Please don't stop touching me.

He continues to kiss me into oblivion while his hands explores my body. He then moves to trail kisses down my neck and then onto my bare chest. Will has pushed my top up to my neck exposing my heated skin.

His tongue circles around my left nipple and I shiver with pleasure. He then sucks gently on it and I'm arching my back to get closer.

Will's moves back to rubbing my cock and I can't think straight. My hand has stilled against his hard cock. I'm losing my mind and I need to be here in this moment. So I try to focus on him. I take both my hands to the snap of his jeans and pull it open then pull the zipper down. I slip my hand into his jeans to feel cotton boxers covering him.

Will groans louder and with a growl he utters, "Oh fuck."

I push myself and Will up to a sitting position so I can get a better angle to pull him out. I push back the green boxers and pull out his beautiful hard cock.

I want to taste him and pleasure him. I want to hear him swear again with that low animalistic growl.

I get on my knees on the floor in front of him. He eyes are seductively half closed, lost in pleasure I imagine. I pull his jeans and boxers down to his knees. I wrap one hand around the base of him and then dip my head down to cover his head with my lips.

I can taste pre-cum seeping from his slit. And I want more. I suck and twirl my tongue along the length of him. Will is grabbing at my hair pulling me closer. The groans from Will urge me to keep going.

"Oh god, Sonny. I'm going to come."

Will is breathing faster, almost panting. I know he won't last long. I keep going, sucking more of him in and stroking him with my hand.

"Sonny please, I don't want to come yet." His words say he wants to slow down but everything he's doing, holding my head down, pushing up with his hips, says don't stop.

And then he explodes in my mouth and he comes apart. He jerks and shutters from the orgasm all the while I'm taking all of him in.

Will slowly comes back to reality and opens his eyes. I wonder what I look like to him kneeling in front of him with my lips slightly swollen from giving him a blowjob. He grins as he threads his fingers through his hair. "That was…fucking amazing."

He sits up and pulls me close to kiss me.

"I want to make you come like that." Will whispers.

"Oh yeah? How do you want to make me come?" I ask him.

"Whatever way you like." Will chews on his bottom lip and I can see a bit of confidence slip away.

He was so bold when he took the initiative and started kissing me. Now I think perhaps that was false bravado. Like diving into the deep end of the pool when you're a little kid wanting to look like you're not afraid, that you know how to swim like the big boys.

I gently hook my index finger under his chin to tilt his head to look at me.

"Will, what I like is what you like. Do you know how turned on I am when I hear you cum? That was so fucking hot."

Will blinks and then smiles. "Really?"

I smile back at him. "Yes, really."

"Come with me." I stand and offer my hand. Will stands and haphazardly pulls up his jeans. Then we walk hand in hand to my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N For mature readers only. _

We walk into the bedroom and we stop at the foot of my bed. We undress each other with less urgency than before. His jeans fall easily to the floor. Will lifts up my shirt and pulls it over my head. His hands skim over my chest and come to the top of my pants to open them and let them fall to my ankles. As I kick away my pants and boxers, I undo the buttons of his shirt and then slide it off his shoulders, down his arms to the floor next to his rumbled jeans. Soft quick kisses are stolen in between removing each other's clothes and I can't help smiling at him.

In the soft light spilling in from the living room, I take in every curve, freckle and scar on his body, wanting to remember every part of him so I can recall a perfect image of him in my mind to fantasize later.

I remember thinking that when I first met him how he seemed like a virgin. With his bold display of confidence on the couch, I had forgotten that detail. Now as we lay in bed naked on our side facing each other, caressing and exploring, that thought comes back to me. Everywhere I touch him, he does the same in return. He is letting me lead, setting the pace and guiding him.

I'm still very painfully hard but I want to make this night last longer than the two minutes it would take to make me cum. I stop touching him and just look at him. My eyes graze over his body. He is slim with muscled arms and legs. He works out but doesn't look a gym rat.

Our eyes meet and we smile and laugh awkwardly.

"Will, do you trust me?"

Will nods.

"I mean we only just met but I feel like I can trust you so I hope that you feel the same."

He nods again.

"Ok. Let me ask you something. Where do you like to be touched?"

He chews on his lower lip again and looks down. "I…don't know. I guess everywhere." He cringes.

"Will look at me." He opens his blue eyes and looks at me. "There is no wrong answer. Can you show me? Touch me where it feels good for you."

Will looks unsure. But then he reaches out and touches the tip of his fingers along my collarbone. The caress turns into a full contact with his hand. He gently squeezes my peck and then gently pinches my nipple. That makes me groan and my cock jumps.

I know Will saw my cock get even harder because he blushes. God he's so cute when he's embarrassed.

It takes all my control to stop myself from pulling him close to me, kissing him and feel his hard cock against mine. I want to get the lube and the condom in my bedside table and have him straddle me and see his face as I slide into him. I want to see him ride me and feel the slap of his balls on my belly. See his body blush as another orgasm rolls through him as he cums.

But all that dirty fantasy had to wait. I had to go slow with him.

"Keep going Will." And he did. He touches and caresses everywhere; everywhere but my cock. If I didn't know better I would think he was teasing me. Every touch and lick heats my skin.

When I don't think I can take anymore, he positions himself between my legs.

With those beautiful blue eyes looking at me and his mouth so close to my painfully hard cock, Will says "Sonny, I want to taste you."

Oh fuck.

Will's tongue licks up the length of my cock and then he sucks on the tip.

"Oh god. Will…that's…you're…" I can't form a sentence so I stop trying.

I'm in heaven. Time is standing still. I want to let me eyes slide shut and just enjoy the feeling of Will giving me so much pleasure but I want to watch him. Will continues to suck on me while his hand is tightly wraps around the base of my cock stroking and matching the rhythm of his mouth.

"Will…please…"

Will slowly lets go of me to come up for air. God he's so beautiful.

"Sonny? Is it ok?'

"Oh fuck yeah. It's amazing. You're amazing. I want you."

He moves towards my cock and I stop him. I don't think he understands what I mean.

"I want you. I want to…"

"Oh. You want to fuck me."

The crudeness of the word shocks me a bit, even though I have said it a thousand times before.

"Yes…but I don't want you to think that this is what I intended. I didn't bring you here just to fuck you. Will, I like you."

Will sits back on his heels with a confused look on his face.

"Shit, I think I'm screwing this up." I say, more to myself than to Will.

"Well if you were screwing, you wouldn't still have that hard on." Will has a cheeky look on his face.

"You brat." I throw a pillow at him.

Will catches it and tosses it back at me.

"Really? That's how it's going to be." I sit up and in one smooth motion I tackle him and lay on top of him pinning him to the mattress with our fingers laced together. I kiss him, opening my mouth and our tongues find each other. Our bodies line up perfectly so that our cocks are rubbing against each other. The moans I hear is a mixture of both our voices making the sexiest sounds I've ever heard.

Will breaks the kiss and with a panting breath he says, "I want you inside me, Sonny. Please."

I look down at him, those beautiful blues pleading with me.

"Will… have you ever been with a guy?"

Will chews his lip again and I know the answer before he softly utters, "No."

I push back his hair and stroke his face. "Are you sure? You just met me. Maybe we should stop…I don't want to.."

"Please Sonny. I want this. I want this with you."

I kiss him tenderly. I've never wanted anyone as much I want to be with Will. I've also never been this unsure it's the right thing to do. I don't want Will's first time to be something he regrets.

I push myself up off of him to grab the lube and condoms from the bedside table. I can see him watching me as I put the condom on and then open the lube.

Will is still lying on his back and I guide his legs up, bending at the knees so I can have better access to his hole. He gasps when the cold lube on my finger makes contact. With slow circles, I massage his entrance then slowly push inside.

Will groans and takes shallow breathes. His toes curl and I know that he's feeling a mix of desire and anticipation. Never having had someone do this to him before, I can feel he's tensing up.

"Will, look at me. I'm not going to hurt you." I pull out a little and then push back in. He's panting and reaching for me. I lean over him and kiss him. He legs wrap around my waist and his hands are in my hair not letting me go.

I pull out my fingers. I'm not sure his ready but he's tugging me closer, begging me to enter him.

I guide my cock to him and with a gentleness I didn't think I could muster with a raging hard on, I slowly slide into him.

Will's hips buck up which makes me slam into him quicker than I had planned. We move together in perfect rhythm, his hips pushing up to meet my thrusts. His hands trail down to grab my ass encouraging me to thrust harder.

In the back of my mind I'm thinking about Will and how sore he might be tomorrow. But with his moans and the way he throws back his head as I move inside him shove that thought away.

"Oh god. Sonny, fuck me." Will is stroking himself and I can see his as close as I am to coming.

"Oh fuck I'm going to come." And then I'm exploding and coming apart. I slam into him and stop moving as the built up tension flows away with my orgasm.

I slump over him unable to hold myself up. Our bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat and between us the evidence of his orgasm.

"We should clean up." I say with not much enthusiasm or energy.

"In a sec." He replies and pulls me into a deep kiss.

"Come have a shower with me."

He chuckles. "I don't know if my legs will hold me."

"I've got you."

I pull him into the shower and we wash each other, kissing and caressing as we go til finally the water turns cold.

After drying off, we slide naked into bed. I'm thoroughly contented and happy and it doesn't take long for me to fall asleep with my arms wrapped around Will.


	4. Chapter 4

In that moment between dreamland and reality, I'm floating in a cloud, with memories of touching, kissing, caressing and making love to the most beautiful man I've ever laid my eyes on. I don't want to wake up. But I do. And I'm alone in my bed.

I rub my eyes and they slowly adjust to the light coming from the living room. My brain is foggy and I'm not really sure what day or what time it is. I grab my phone to check the time. It's 10 am.

Wait. Was it real? Or did I get drunk and make it all up?

No, Will is real. All the details of our night together come flooding back to me. And god, I want to do it all over again.

I wander out to the living room and it's empty. Ok. Did he take off and not leave a note? Maybe I was just a one stand for him. I really hope it's not just a hook up for him. It felt like so much more than that and I really hope that I will see him again.

I head for the shower. Once I'm under the hot water and it's running over my naked body, I flash back to Will in the shower with me. After making love to him, I wanted more and couldn't keep my hands off of him. With my soapy hands I massaged his back and those gorgeous thighs. With images of Will naked in my mind, my body responds and I'm hard. I start stroking my cock and remember the feeling of being inside Will, remember the look of ecstasy on his face as he came.

Oh fuck. I come hard. My legs feel weak and I lean up against the wall of the shower. I stand still trying to catch my breath.

The water starts to turn cold so I quickly finish washing and get out to get ready for work. Normally I wouldn't go in this early but I left early last night and there's a lot to catch up on.

As I'm driving to work, I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I ignore it til I park at the club. Pulling out my phone, I'm surprised to see a text from Will.

_"Good mornin sexy. :) Sorry I had to take off."_

How did he get my number?

_"I put my # in ur phone & sent a text to me."_

Ok, he's a mind reader.

I type a text back. "_That's ok. I wish you could have stayed. But I understand."_

_"Sonny, ca again?"_

My heart skips a beat. Yes! I want to jump for joy and dance like an idiot. I'm grinning from ear to ear.

_"Anytime Will. I want to see u too."_

_"Great. How bout 2nite? I'm free after 8."_

_"Ok. Text me l8r."_

_"__J__" _

I walk into the club still grinning like a fool when Ben sees me.

"Hey Boss. Wow I guess you had a good night." Ben says smiling at me.

"Yeah, it was good. Great actually."

"Who was that guy?" Ben asks as he's putting away glasses.

"His name is Will. And he's gorgeous." I help Ben with putting away the glasses.

"Oh yeah? Is he from around here?"

"Yeah, he's from Salem but he was away for awhile. Just got back into town."

"Well I hope it works out for you." He stops to look at me. "Maybe you'll take some time off to spend it with him. You work too much."

My first reaction is I'm a little annoyed with his comment but then quickly realize Ben is right. I work every day and I'm the last to leave every night. Isn't that what you do when you own a business? Or you're a workaholic.

"Ok, I've gotta go. This is my day off." Ben heads towards the door.

"Yeah, why are you here?"

"Too much to do last night, so I came in this morning. I left the cash receipts on your desk. Money's in the safe."

"Thanks Ben for covering. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Seeing that grin on your face was totally worth it." He chuckles and takes off.

The rest of the day is filled with catching up on paperwork. But I cannot stop thinking about Will and remembering our night together. I try hard to stop thinking about his lips kissing me, his legs wrapped around me, and his hands on my ass pulling me closer, but it's no use. I give up trying. I just have to get used to Will being on my mind like a permanent thing. How did he get under my skin so quickly? It was one night. I think I'm going crazy.

Around five as the employees start to show up for their shifts, I wrap up and head downstairs from my office on the 3rd floor to the bar. T is behind the bar getting ready for Thursday nights crowd.

"Hey T. I'm going to take off. You're in charge. You know my number."

T looks stunned. "Wait, what did you just say? You're taking the night off?"

"Yeah, I can do that once in awhile."

He raises eyebrows. "Well yes, you can. But you don't, like, ever."

"Well I am now."

T mumbles, "Must be quite a guy if you're taking time off."

I heard the comment but I don't acknowledge it. Little does T know that he's right.

At 8pm, I get a text from Will to meet in the park close to the town square.

As I turn the corner into the open area of the park I see Will. He smiles at me and I smile back. Butterflies are dancing in my stomach, I'm so freaking happy to see him. That first moment feels a little awkward.

Breaking the silence, Will says, "Hi."

"Hi."

I walk closer to him and stand in front of him close enough to kiss him but I don't.

"So…" he looks down for a second and then back at me. "What do you want to do?"

Will playfully tugs on the bottom of my shirt.

A million things go through my mind, most of which we can't do in public. I restrain myself from blurting out something dirty and ask him, "Have you eaten yet? I know a great little Greek place."

"Yeah that sounds great."

I take his hand and we walk to my car.


	5. Chapter 5

Across town I park in front of a small store front of a mom & pop place called Joe's Greek. The restaurant is mainly a take out food place but they have a few tables inside along the window. It's small but cozy with pictures of people and places in Greece lining the walls.

As we walk in, the bell on the door rings and Joe, the owner calls out, "Sonny! Hey, we haven't seen you in awhile." He comes out from behind the counter and gives me a big bear hug. He turns to Will. "Oh I see you bring a new customer for us." With his arm draped across my shoulders he says approvingly, "Is this the new boyfriend? He's good lookin'."

I chuckle as Will blushes at the blunt question. I don't know how to answer him. Will and I haven't had that conversation yet. And saying 'actually we just met and had a passionate night of sex' isn't appropriate, so I tell Joe he's a new friend.

"Listen," he leans closer to Will. "This guy, Sonny, he's one of the good ones." He winks at Will. Will smiles and is still blushing.

After we order our food, we sit at one of the small café tables and look out at the street with cars and people going by.

Will is sitting close to me, our knees almost touching. I take a chance and put my hand on his thigh. Will jumps slightly obviously not expecting the touch but doesn't stop me.

"So how do you know Joe?" he asks.

"He's had this place for a long time. My parents used to bring us here. It was the only place they said was real Greek food. So my family got to know Joe's family and we've been friends ever since, my brothers and I are friends with his kids. His wife Marla was like a grandmother to me, to all of us. She died last year. Joe was devastated. I was crushed. We all went to the funeral. Marla was an amazing woman. I wish you could have met her." I gaze off in the distance remembering a time that seemed so long ago.

I point to a photo on the wall of Marla with her arm around a lanky dark haired boy.

"Is that you?" Will asks. I nod.

"I remember one Saturday afternoon, Marla sat down with me and she said something I'll never forget. 'Sonny, I know it may not feel like it right now but I promise you things will not always be this hard. I want you to remember God made you exactly the way you are and he loves you. If you don't let the world know the real you, the person you are in your heart, you're robbing the world of something special.' I was 16. And I wasn't out yet. But she saw me struggling. I don't know how she knew but she did. Six months later after my 17th birthday, I came to her and said I'm gay. And you know what she said?"

"What did she say?" Will asked with his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand, listening intently.

" 'I know'. That's it. Just 'I know.' She hugged me. I cried. I don't know why I cried but it felt like a huge weight lifted off and I could breath."

"Wow, she sounds amazing." Will puts his hand on mine and laces our fingers together. I smile at him feeling like I was home. Will feels like home.

We eat and talk and laugh with ease like we've known each other for longer than 24 hours. We find we like some of the same music and books. And of course travel. Both of us love to see the world. We talk about where we've been and where we'd like to go.

I notice Will doesn't mention his family much and I don't press him about it. But I'm curious to know where he comes from.

"Will can I ask you a personal question?" I'm taking a chance that he feels as comfortable as I do. "Are you out? I mean with your family?"

Will doesn't answer right away and stares at our hands, which are linked together on top of my leg.

"No, not really."

"What do you mean 'not really'?"

"I think they might know but I haven't said anything." He pulls his hand away to fidget with his phone. "I've tried to bring it up a bunch of times but my mother changes the subject and I haven't had the chance yet."

"Do they ask about if you're dating anyone?"

"No. They're kinda wrapped up in their own shit. I don't really rate high on the scale for attention these days."

"What? I'm sure that's not true."

"Actually it is. I got into so much trouble when I was here in public school, fights and shit, so I was sent to boarding school. An all boys school no less. God, that was torture. Put a bunch of horny boys in a school far from their parents and see how that goes."

"Shit, that sounds…awful."

"It wasn't that bad. I became best friends with Matt. He seemed really wise and cool. What he liked about me I don't know. He kinda took me under his wing and showed me the ropes. How to not get caught for smoking, how to sneak out at night and go to fun places."

Will pauses and takes my hand again.

"Matt was also the first guy I kissed. He was really sweet and kissed me back. I'm not sure I loved him like 'in love' but I loved him you know? He said he didn't feel that way about me but that it was perfectly ok. Matt said he wanted us to be friends and that I was important to him. He was the first real friend I ever had. When I was here in Salem, I pushed everyone away. I didn't know why at the time. But I think I was struggling to be something I wasn't and it was killing me."

"So it that why you left after school and went to Europe?"

"Yeah, I had to figure out who I was. Gay Will and what that meant."

"Will, you're more that just gay. That's not the only thing that defines you. It's just one part."

Will smiles at me and there's a lightness in his eyes, a look of relief. "I know that now. Or at least I think I did. I got home to Salem and it felt like I had jumped back in the closet. I mean I wasn't going around saying 'Look at me, I'm gay' all over Europe but I wasn't hiding it either. I would go to gay clubs and just be around other gay guys. I made out with a few, a few blow jobs but never…"

"Never had sex."

"Yeah. It never felt right." Will looks directly at me. "Til you."

I swallow and my heart skips a beat. Wow. A wash of emotions flow through me. It did feel right. Being with Will felt like nothing I had ever felt with another guy before.

"Being with you was amazing. I had hoped that it was amazing for you too."

"It was Sonny. More than I thought it could be."

Suddenly feeling a strong urge to be alone with Will, I ask, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Will nods. We stand to leave, say good-bye to Joe and head out towards my apartment.

The second my apartment door closes, we are grabbing at each other to take our clothes off. He whips my pants down to my ankles and kneels in front of me with my back against the door. He quickly takes my hard cock into his mouth with his hand stroking me. He licks the head and then down the underside of my engorged penis.

Oh god, I can't hold on. He then takes as much of me as he can and begins to bob so that I'm fucking his beautiful mouth. I swear and groan as the pleasure builds. My hands are in his hair, gripping him. Feeling close to letting go, I pull him off of me.

"Will, I can't …I won't last long. I don't know what you do to me but you're fucking amazing. I'm so turned on."

He grins. "You're so fucking hot Sonny. I want to make you come."

Oh fuck. Will's mouth is on me again and I just let go and let the orgasm build and explode into him. I'm panting and my heart is beating hard inside my chest. Thank god I'm leaning up against the door or I would fall over.

I open my eyes, grab Will pulling him up to kiss him. I push open his mouth with my tongue and taste the saltiness of my cum on lips. God, that was the best blowjob ever.

"Was it?'

Oh shit, did I say that out loud? "Yes, Will. You're incredible." I kiss him again while my hands roam over his back and down to his ass. I grind into him and feel his hard cock against my belly. I put my lips close to his ear and whisper, "Your turn.", and feel his cock pulse in response.


	6. Chapter 6

There's a path of clothes trailing behind us as we move to the bedroom. I love seeing Will naked and hard; I can't wait to taste him and make him come. I sit down on the edge of the bed and pull him by his hand to stand in front of me.

I lick the tip of his erection and hear that moan I love, a moan of pleasure from Will that makes me hard. I tease him with my tongue, licking and kissing him.

"Sonny, please more." Will whispers.

"More? Tell me Will, what do you want?"

"Oh god, make me come. Please?"

"Like this?" I put my mouth around the tip and suck while my hand wraps around the base of his cock.

"Oh fuck yes Sonny. Please…don't…stop." Will is panting now as I continue to pleasure him. My other hand holds onto his thigh as he rocks back and forth into my mouth.

"I think my legs are going to give out. Sonny…oh god...I'm…" Will grabs my shoulders to hold himself up.

With a string of swear words, he explodes. His cock pulses and jerks and I take all of it, all of him.

Will pulls out and falls onto the bed breathing hard. "God, that was …fucking amazing. I wanted to lie down though."

"It's only fair, I didn't get to sit down. You attacked me before I could…"

"Oh so that was a revenge blowjob?" He's laughing as tackles me and peppers me with kisses along my neck and shoulders. "Consider me punished." We kiss deeply with open mouths, tongues tasting each other.

"You can punish me like that anytime you want."

We lay back on the bed, too hot to crawl under the covers. I lazily trail my fingers along the contours of his body, exploring every inch of him.

"Sonny, can we stay here? Forever?"

There was a sad quality to his voice that made me think he wasn't saying he wanted to stay with me but that he wanted to escape something. Do I press and ask him why he would say that? Instead of confirming my suspicion I simply say, "Sure."

With my gentle caress floating over his skin, Will's breathing slows down and eyes heavily slide shut. I watch him sleep, knowing that he's relaxed and happy. I curl up beside him and doze off.

A little while later, I wake up and feel cold. Will has turned on his side away from me softly snoring as he sleeps. I'm able to pull the comforter from underneath him to cover us. I spoon with Will and wrap my arm around his waist.

Will moves his arm to grasp mine pulling me tighter against his warm body. He wiggles his butt and a soft sound of 'hmmm' comes from him. I wiggle against him with my cock lined up with the crease of his ass. Then he pushes my hand down to his hard cock. With an unspoken request Will rubs against my hand and I start to stroke him while I move behind him.

Will moves faster, the friction getting more heated with every push forward into my hand then a push back towards my now very hard erection. I think I could come like this.

Will slowly stops and then reaches for my bedside table, he pulls out a condom and the lube. We don't need any words, somehow that would break the magic of the moment.

I get ready with the condom and lube. I position myself against the headboard, slightly sitting then I guide him to be on his knees straddling me.

I guide my cock towards his entrance and I think Will understands. His hand joins mine and he puts my cock in the right spot. He sits back slowly and I feel the tip of my cock breach his hole.

Will's breathing comes in short spurts. I can see him tensing.

With a gentle whisper, I tell him, "Will, go as slow as you want. You've got all the control."

Will leans forward and kisses me, pushing his tongue in to get access to my mouth. Then he sits up and grabs the lube. He squeezes some out onto his hand and then applies more lube to my penis. And then he's straddling me again. This time as he slowly pushes down on me there's less resistance and I slide in easily.

Once Will is seated, he pauses for a moment, and then begins to move. I match his movements, thrusting up as he comes down to bury me to the hilt inside him. We move in tandem, slowly building tension and then moving faster and harder. His cock bounces with the rhythm and I love the feel of him riding me. I close my eyes and try to delay the inevitable. I try to pick an image in my mind that isn't sexy to slow down my orgasm. But I can't think straight. The feeling of being inside him is driving me insane.

I open my eyes and see him stroking himself and he's saying my name. That throaty sound alone could make me come.

"Oh fuck Sonny, you feel so good. I'm close. Oh fuck."

"I'm close too. Oh shit…oh my god Will."

Our movements now are desperate and frantic. And within seconds we're coming together and I can feel warm liquid hit my belly. I feel like I'm falling apart and I'm shaking from the powerful orgasm. Both us are panting as he slumps forward on to me.

I wrap my arms around him and just hold him, not wanting to move. Ever.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days we spend all our free time together. I cook him dinner the next night and the meal is cold by the time we have a chance to eat it. We started kissing and that led to other activities. But that was my favorite meal. We took the re-warmed food with us into bed and fed each other in between kisses and caress.

We play video games, he pretty much beat me on every game; we sleep, we shower together, we make love on the couch, and we talk.

Will tells me he wants to be a writer one day. That the only class he did well in was creative writing. He would lose himself in the characters and forget about any of the crap in his life. Even though he loves fictional writing, he loves journalism more. He shows me some of his work and I'm blown away by how good he is.

Somehow I was able to get to work for a few hours each day. On Thursday, just a week after we met, I come home expecting to see Will at my place and ask him if he wants to have dinner together. I find a note instead.

_I had to do something. I'll be back later. W._

I pull out my phone to send him a text.

_"Got your note. Meet me at the club when you're done."_

Will quickly replies,_ "ok."_

Later at the club, I see Will walk in scanning the room, looking for me. He sees me near the bar, smiles and rushes over to me. Will kisses me full on the mouth unashamed or caring who sees us. We order drinks and I take him upstairs to the lounge area, through the VIP room to the back stairs that leads to the third floor. At the top of the stairs there's a door with a sign that says "Employees Only."

Will stops on the landing and lets go of my hand. "Ah Sonny, what are you doing?"

The drink in his hand has only ice left but he still nervously sucks on the straw.

"Confession?" He nods. "I…kinda work here." I sheepishly bow my head and look down for a moment. I look at him with one eye squinting waiting for him to say something.

He tilts his head slightly. "Kinda?"

He caught that. Damn. "Yeah, kinda. As in I kinda work here but I'm not as an employee. I own it."

"Oh."

"I was just going to show you my office."

"Wait…you're…Sonny. You're Sonny as in Sonny Kiriakis." He face goes white and he drops his drink onto the carpeted floor, the ice cubes slipping. "Shit. I have to go."

Will turns to leave.

"Wait, Will! Where are you going?" I grab his arm to stop him from leaving. Not realizing my tight grip on his arm is hurting him. He flinches.

I let go of his arm. "Please Will. What's wrong? Why does me owning this club have you running?"

Will doesn't move for a moment. He then shakes his head. "I can't…I have to go Sonny."

I follow him as he runs down the stairs to the second level. He picks up speed and I watch from the balcony as he exits out the side door of the club, which leads to the alley. I know it's no use trying to run after him. I'm left standing looking down on hot male bodies gyrating and dancing to the music filling the room and making my chest vibrate. The pulsating music and undulating crowd is leaving me with a sick feeling in my gut. I'm confused and not sure what just happened.

I walk into my office and slump into my executive chair behind my desk, which is covered with paperwork, liquor orders, schedules, timesheets, and invoices. All of it urgent but all I can think about is Will. I pull out my phone and type a text.

_Please Will. I'm not sure what happened. Please can we talk about it?_

I gently toss my phone onto the desk. And wait.

Five minutes later, a text comes from Will. _"I'm sorry Sonny. But I can't see you any more. Please respect my decision. Don't call me."_

Feeling like someone has punched me in the gut, I feel my world crumbling.

How can a guy get under my skin so quickly? It was just one night that turned into a week. I've only known him for seven days. Seven extraordinary days of passion, tenderness, closeness, and amazing sex with the hottest guy I've ever been with. I can't forget the first time we were together. The way he trusted me completely and just let himself let go and enjoyed every moment. How his body felt next to mine as we lay naked in bed, touching and exploring. The sounds of pleasure he made as I licked down his body to his hardening erection. The way he combed his fingers into my hair as I sucked on him. His cock was so beautiful. And as I made love to him we looked at each other not saying a word but saying so much. And then his eyes closed and his breath hitched as he came. I'll never forget that sound and the look of ecstasy. I feel so lucky and honored that he choose to share his first time with me.

And every time he kissed me my knees went weak and goosebumps covered my skin. I never wanted that feeling to end.

But it did end. And now I was sitting in my office alone. I thought I would impress him with being the owner of the club and see if I could make a fantasy come true of having Will make out with me in my office. I had fantasized about the positions I could show him, Will sitting in my plushy chair while I give him a blowjob. And even though I hadn't bottomed yet with Will I imagine myself bent over the desk while he takes me from behind, his hands gripping my hips as he thrusts into me. Oh god, I'm getting hard just thinking about it.

Stop it Sonny. It's over.

But I don't understand why?

I slump over my desk with my head on my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm still slumped over my desk when Ben comes in after closing time.

"Hey Boss, what's got you down?" Ben puts the receipt totals on my desk. Great, more paperwork.

"Nothing." I look up at him. "Is it all closed up?"

"Yeah, all done. Harry and T are doing the final checks and we're out of here."

He doesn't leave right away. "Hey I know it's none of my business but I saw that guy, the blond, leave pretty quick tonight. What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I brought him up here and I guess he didn't realize I was the owner til I wanted to bring him into the office." I slouch back in my chair. "And then he took off."

"I asked T if he knew him. He said he did a long time ago as kids but ever since his mom married EJ they stopped hanging. You know, different crowds I guess. Will's family's got money. And you know T, doesn't have much."

I sit up, bells going off in my brain. "EJ? As in EJ DiMera? Holy fuck! Dammit! Now I know why he took off." Will wasn't running from me, he was running because of our families, the decades long feud that had nothing to do with us.

Ben looked confused. "I'm not following."

"Yeah sorry, you didn't grow up here. The DiMeras and the Kiriakis are rivals. Mostly because our companies are competitors but also it goes way back so I don't really get what it's all about. I don't know much about them actually. I knew EJ got married about 10 years ago to a woman with kids. So Will must be the oldest."

Mentally kicking myself, I get up and grab my phone and keys. "Ben, lock up for me. I have to go find him."

I jump in my car and head to the center of town. The only thing I can think of is the pub that Will mentioned. I've never been there but I don't know where else to look.

The center of town is dead of course with the late hour that I'm pulling into the parking lot closest to Brady's pub. I jog over to the front door and see some lights on inside. Will is inside sweeping the floor. I stop to take a deep breath, and mull over what I'll say to him. What can I say? It doesn't matter that our families hate each other we can still…what, Sonny? Be lovers? Friends? What do I want with Will?

Everything.

The realization all at once hits me with an incredible feeling of elation and dread at the same time. How is it possible to feel so much love for someone I just met? But there it is, a feeling deep in my gut, an undeniable feeling of love.

I gently knock on the glass of the front door. Startling Will he quickly turns around to see me.

I give a quick wave to him and plead silently to let me in.

He walks slowly over to the door and unlocks it. Opening the door and then leaning against it for support, Will's posture is slouched as if under a heavy burden.

"Hi." I say shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans. I don't know what else to do with them. It keeps me from touching him, which I don't think he wants right now.

I walk into the pub letting him close the door behind me.

Having never been here before I look around the space seeing all the collections of memorabilia and photos on the walls. There's a sense of history here. Of times gone by but not forgotten.

One wall is a bar with bar stools sitting upside down on the counter and the sidewall lined with comfy booth seats and tables. The remaining tables have the chairs upended onto them to make cleaning the floor easier.

After checking out the pub and delaying looking at Will, I turn around to find him staring at me.

"Sonny, I'm sorry. I didn't…."

"Will, no don't. I know why…you ran. It's my last name, my family. T told me. Your step-father is EJ DiMera."

"Yeah, he is."

"I don't know why I didn't figure it out sooner. You're father is Lucas Horton, right?" Will nods. "So you're Will Horton. I've heard about you. That you used to get into trouble at school, always getting into fights. But I didn't figure out that was you when you mentioned it at Joe's that night."

"Yeah that was me." His eyes lose focus as if he's not seeing the pub we're standing in but the not so distant past. He must be around 22 now. High school seems so long ago. I had stopped hearing stories about the rich blond boy who would pick a fight if anyone looked at him the wrong way. I heard a rumor that he had been sent to a private boarding school in Boston. Now it all made sense. Everything he told me about high school and struggling to fit in and ultimately realizing he needed to be himself and stop trying to be something he wasn't. Straight.

Will looks at me again, pulling out of the memories in his head. "It's DiMera."

"What is?" I ask.

"My last name."

My heart sinks. "I don't …understand. Isn't Lucas your father?"

"Yes, he is. But I don't see him that often. My mother and EJ thought it would be better for all of us to have the same last name. Family unity or some shit like that. She did it before I turned 16. I didn't really have a choice but I wanted to make her happy. So I didn't fight it."

"I'm sorry?"

Will laughs. "Is that a question?"

"I'm not sure if saying sorry is the right thing to say. You don't sound happy about the name change."

"Well I'll change it someday. When I find the right person."

I tilt my head not understanding the comment.

Will sees my confusion. "When I get married. I'll take his name. Then Mom won't be offended. It'd be a legit reason for changing it."

A thought pops into my head. William Kiriakis, that has a really good ring to it. Sonny and Will Kiriakis. I give my head a shake. Where did that come from? It's only been a week since I met him. One week. Apparently that was all it takes to have me go bat shit crazy over this guy.

"Sonny, why didn't you tell me you owned the club?"

"I don't know…I just thought …I wanted you to get to know me. Just me. Not the owner."

"What? Why? Does being the owner make a difference?"

"Yes. Well it did. I dated this guy, and he took advantage of the privilege. He got free drinks and anytime access to the club and kinda flaunted the fact that he was my boyfriend. And I was dumb enough to fall for him because I was getting laid. And not even very good lays. He would fuck me and then roll over and go to sleep. If I didn't get off when he did, then I was on my own."

"Why would you put up with that?"

"I don't know. I'm human. I'm a guy. Anyway, when I met you I was so attracted to you and I didn't want you to think I was more than the average guy."

"I guess I get that. But if you had told me who you were none of this would have happened. You and me, we can't be together."

I feel my heart sinks even further. Will walks past me and puts the broom behind the bar. He faces away from me.

"Wait Will, just because our families don't get along doesn't mean we can't be together."

"It's more complicated than that. And saying they don't get along is putting it mildly. My family, mostly Stefano, talks like your family is the anti-Christ."

He turns to face me. "I'm sorry Sonny. I can't face them. I can't even come out to them how can I say to them I'm in love with the son of their enemy?"

I'm reeling from Will saying we can't be together that I almost miss Will saying 'I'm in love'."


	9. Chapter 9

Before I can say anything, Will is walking towards the door. "You have to go Sonny. I don't want to get caught with you."

"Will, we can work this out. We can…"

"We can what, Sonny? Run away together? My Mom and EJ would cut me off and you…you have a life here. If I told them…it would never work."

Will hangs his head low and looks at the floor. I'm heartbroken. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say to convince him that we belong together, that we deserve the chance to see where this will go.

I decide to leave him alone for now til I come up with something better to say other than "Please."

Feeling dejected, I walk away from Will and back to my car. The ache in my chest is fucking killing me.

I toss and turn in my bed as try to find the blissful escape of sleep. But I can't stop thinking about Will and all that we shared. Running through my mind how I could have done things differently and not finding any answers.

I spend the next couple days not sleeping, barely eating, and laying in bed most of the time. I call and Ben and T and ask them to cover for me at the club. They're both great managers so I know the club is in good hands. But I feel awful about leaving them to deal with the weekend crowds, our busiest time.

On Sunday, I get up and head to the kitchen. There are few cans of soup in the cupboard that are probably edible. None of them seem appealing.

I decide what I really need is some of Joe's authentic greek food. I look in the mirror seeing a haggard man looking back at me. I quickly freshen up, brush my teeth and throw on a baseball cap.

Once I'm at Joe's I realize I shouldn't have come here. Seeing the table by the window where we sat and talked reminds me of what I'm missing. I deeply miss Will.

Joe's comes from around the counter to greet me. "Whoa now what do we have here? What is this sad face? No sad face allowed."

"Hi Joe."

"What has you so down my friend? Where is that lovely young man, your new friend?"

"He's …not here. He was more than a friend Joe."

"Yes, yes, I know. Come, come. Sit with me."

We sit at one of the tables and he waves at the girl behind the counter, telling her to bring my usual souvlaki platter with rice.

"What happened?" Joe asks.

"I don't know. We were together this whole week. And it feels like I'm known him my whole life. But I found out that he's part of the Dimera family. Not by blood, but he has the name. Our families are enemies Joe."

"Do you love him?"

I sigh. "Yes, I do love him. It seems crazy to have just met him and be in love with him. But I am."

"Listen Sonny, I have to tell you when I met Marla." He looks at her picture on the wall with fondness and also a bit of sadness. He blinks a few times to clear his eyes. He obviously misses her very much.

"We were young, young like you now. Our families in Greece did not like each other. My great-grandfather was accused of stealing a goat from her great-grandfather. The story was told through the generations and I'm sure it was a grander tale every time it was told. But I did not care. She walked in the room and I knew."

"You knew what?"

"I would marry her. I knew. She thought I was crazy. I bought her flowers and took her out dancing. She loved to dance. Oh my Marla how she loved to dance." He smiles.

"I remember. She danced all the time." Smiling, I remember when she taught me to dance. I was 12 when she swooped me up and spun me around. I could hear her voice in my head. 'Sonny my boy, this is how to fall in love. Cheek to cheek, holding each other.' Remembering her words, reminds me of dancing that first night with Will and our incredible kiss that left me breathless.

"I asked her to marry me after a month of dating her. I wanted to ask sooner but I thought she might run away." Joe chuckles.

"Sonny, sometimes the crazy things in life are worth it. I had to fight her family to have Marla's hand in marriage but I don't regret loving her or marrying her. She was the love of life."

My food is ready and he brings the take out bag to me.

"I think if he's worth it and you love him, don't give up."

Joe refuses to take money for my order and I thank him before heading home.

Once I'm home, I nibble on the food not really tasting it. With the words of wisdom from Joe mulling around in my head, I start pacing the room, thinking and hatching a plan.

If I can just get Will to see me and talk to him in person, I think my plan will work.

I pull out my phone and send him a text.

_"Will, I need to see you. Can you meet me in the park in 20 mins? Please?"_

More pacing as I wait. Having forgotten my phone is wrapped tightly in my hand, I jump when it vibrates.

_"Sonny, I don't know if I can get away. I will try."_

_"Ok. Text me when you're leaving."_

Sitting down at my laptop, I do some quick research. Perfect. I print out some information to take with me.

I wait to hear from Will but can't stay in my apartment a minute longer. Needing to get out of the small space that I had spent far too much time in recently, I grab my keys and take off.

Waiting at the park isn't much better. But at least I'm outside pacing and not in my living room.

"Sonny?"

"Oh Will, thank god you came." I close the distance between us and wrap my arms around him. I feel his arms embrace me as well and we hold each other for a long time.

I pull back just enough to see his face and those beautiful blue eyes. What I see horrifies me. His eyes are red and bloodshot and his normally smiling face is sad and sagging.

"Will what's wrong?"

"I miss you Sonny. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Come and sit down." I gently pull him towards the bench and sit with my arm across his shoulders.

"And what's worse, I told my parents."

"You told them about us?"

"No. I told them I'm gay. I said it right after dinner last night. They were 'concerned' that I had not been home much this past week and wanted to know what was going on. I didn't know what to say. I told them I met some of the people I used to hang out with high school. But they were pestering me about it. So I just blurted it out. 'I'm gay.' That's when my Mom stopped talking to me. She thinks it's a lie, that it can't be true, like if it were true she would have known, she's my mother or some bullshit like that. Ej barely speaks to me as it is but now both of them are not talking to me."

"Will, listen to me. I wanted to see you because I want to tell you something."

Will quietly listens and takes my hand in his.

"I'm in love with you." I can see tears welling up in Will's eyes. "I think you love me too. You said something at the pub about how you couldn't tell your family you were in love with the son of their enemy. I should have told you then that I love you but I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I do love you Sonny." He kisses me and slides his hand around my neck into my hair.

"I know that it seems crazy, we only just met but I have never felt this way about anyone. I want you in my life for as long as you'll have me. Will, please marry me?"

Will looks shocked. "Wait, what? Sonny…I….you…we…married? How?"

"I want to be with you Will. There's no doubt in my mind. I hope that you feel the same."

"Yes Sonny I do. I love you more than anyone. I kept telling myself I was nuts, that I must be making what we shared into more than it was. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Than yes. Yes, I will marry you." We pull each other into a passionate kiss as Will's happy tears fall onto my face. I wipe away his tears and kiss him again.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait, Sonny. This is crazy."

Will stops walking and lets go of my hand.

"Will…it's not…"

"Yes, it is. Shouldn't we get to know each other more? I mean we've only known each other for a week. That's nuts. And I know nuts. Just meet my mother."

I don't laugh because Will meant it. His mother has a quick temper and quick to judge. I can't forget the stories he's told me about her. I put my hands on his shoulders and look at him.

"Will, I know it seems fast, and impulsive. But let's look at the options. I want to be with you. I'm falling in love with you. No, I am in love with you. You've already told me that EJ has a lot resources and he could have you out of the country within an hour. When we're married, I'm your next of kin. If anything happened to you, I would have the legal right to say what happens to you."

"Not if I'm in a country that doesn't recognize gay marriage."

"True. But do you think EJ and your mom might be less likely to do something if we're married?"

"I don't know." Will turns away from me, with his head hanging low and his shoulders slumped.

"Will, I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone. Ever. You know Joe, the greek place we went to?"

Will nods.

"He told me that when he met Marla it was love at first sight. That he knew that he was going to marry her. I know that doesn't happen all the time but for some couples it does happen."

Quietly, as if to himself Will says, "Like EJ and Sami. Well sorta."

Confused, I ask, "What do you mean? I don't follow."

Will turns around to face me again. "EJ and my mom. They met and they always say that it was love at first sight. Well that's what they say now. They kind of had a love/hate thing in the beginning."

"And they're still together, right?" Will nods again.

"Once we're married our families can't tear us apart. I want to protect you Will. And it doesn't sound like they will let you go that easily. I want you to have the chance to be you. Without fear."

"Sonny?" Will fidgets with his jacket button. "Promise me something?"

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"Promise me you'll always tell me the truth that you'll be honest with me?"

"Will, of course, always. I will never lie to you."

Will quickly wraps his arms around my neck hugging me tightly. "I love you Sonny."

My heart melts with those four words.

After our talk in the park, we head off to make plans. I do research on marriage licenses in Chicago and book a hotel room close to the courthouse. Will heads home to get a few things and we make a plan to meet at the club before driving to Chicago.

A few hours later, I'm still waiting for Will. I text him, with no reply. I'm getting worried that something might have happened to him.

I pace my office trying to decide what I should do when my phone vibrates on my desk. Even though I don't recognize the number, I quickly answer it. "Hello?"

"Sonny, it's Will. Can you come get me?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home. Mom and EJ found out that I was dating you. I don't know how but they're really pissed. Mom still is saying that you've drugged me or something. No son of hers is gay. She really is nuts."

"Ok, I'm on my way." I grab my keys and head down the stairs as I talk to him. "Where do I go? How are you going to get out?"

"Wait for me at the end of the drive way and I'll be there."

I drive as fast as I can to the mansion on the edge of town. In front of the gates I stop the car leaving the engine running to wait for Will.

The huge imposing gate slowly opens and a man walks towards my car in a black suit. As he approaches, I pick up my phone to call the number Will called me from.

"Hello Sonny." Oh crap, that's not Will. I'm dumbstruck. The man on the phone has a slight British accent as he continues to speak as if this was a perfectly normal phone call. "You'll a see a gentleman outside who will escort you inside. Please be polite and follow him. There are things we need to discuss." The line goes dead.

I have a very bad feeling but I don't have a choice. Will is somewhere inside and I can't leave him here.


	11. Chapter 11

The man in the black suit is standing next to my window. I roll the window down. "Mr. Kiriakis? Come with me."

I follow him inside the mansion and into the front room. It's a grand room with a huge fireplace, plush furniture and a baby grand piano in the back corner.

A tall 6'4" man wearing a blue suit is standing with his back to me looking out the French doors to a garden beyond.

Without turning around, the man speaks with the British voice I had heard earlier. "Welcome Sonny."

I can see him taking a sip of his drink, probably scotch. He carefully sets the glass on the desk beside him and turns to face me. There's something unsettling about him and I'm nervous.

"So you're Sonny. Adrienne and Justin's boy."

"Yes, I am."

"I'm E.J., William's step-father." He walks to the armchair, sits and crosses his legs. "Come have a seat."

"I think I'll stand."

He shrugs his shoulders. "Which ever you prefer." He sizes me up while running his fore finger along his lips as if he's thinking of how to deal with me, like a nuisance that is beneath him.

"You own the gay club in town. It's very successful I hear."

"Yes, it's my club. It is very successful."

He tilts his head. "No, that wasn't a question."

I felt like I had been knocked down a peg and I stand a little straighter trying to compensate.

"Sonny I'm going to be straight with you." Why do I think he used the word 'straight' on purpose? "William's mother and I have had a long talk about William and what is best for his future. William agrees with us that he's future is to go to business school and get a degree. There will be no time for…. other activities."

"Will agrees?" I question him. Nothing in Will's long talks with me would indicate that he wanted to go to business school. In fact, I think Will would think it was a living hell.

"Yes, he does. I assure you that he does." EJ smiles like a cheshire cat who has caught his prey.

As if on cue, Will walks into the room through the double doors beside the baby grand piano.

"Sonny." Will's eyes are red and bloodshot.

"Will, are you ok?" I rush over to him but he puts his hands up to stop my approach.

"Yes. I'm fine. EJ is right. I'm going to go to business school. It's the best plan for my future. Then I can apprentice and one day take over DiMera Enterprises."

I'm stunned and confused. Then I look at Will's eyes and I know he's being forced to say these things. He's trying to appease EJ or things will be worse. I can't imagine anything worse than forcing Will to not be who he truly is.

"Will, I can…."

"You can what, Sonny? I've made up my mind. Please go."

I look at EJ sitting smugly in his armchair as if he's won. I turn to leave until Will says, "Sonny, one more thing. Please tell Joe and his wife Marla, that I loved meeting them. They are a wonderful couple, they were meant to be together. They are so in love and it's beautiful to see."

I quickly realize that Will is trying to tell me something. "I will tell them." I pause for moment still looking at him hoping somehow he can see that I understood him, that I love him.

"Goodbye Will." Not wanting to leave but having no choice, I turn and walk out the door.

I rush back to my car and head to the club. All I can think about is getting Will out of there. He talked about Joe and Marla in the present tense knowing that Marla has passed away. The words "they were meant to be together" kept running in my head. Will and I are meant to be together. I know it in my gut.

Once I get to the club, I find T. "T, I need you're help." During the next hour we plot to get Will away from EJ.

The plan has to work.

I'm waiting in Chicago at the hotel for T and Will. Last night T agreed to drive Will to Chicago after going by his house to get him out under the guise of friends hanging out.

On the road, T called me with an update. After they left the mansion, they sensed they were being followed. They were able to ditch the black car they saw taking every turn they made. For a second I thought Will was being paranoid. But after meeting EJ I'm not sure that's as crazy as it sounds.

When they get to the hotel, we'll head down to get our marriage license then we wait for a day before we can get married. Until then I sit in the lobby waiting.

Finally I see Will walk in the front door, and I've never been so relieved in my life. We embrace and hold each other long enough for T to crack a joke. "Get a room, would ya?"

We both laugh.

I hold Will's hand and ask, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. More than ever."


	12. Chapter 12

Beneath me is Will's lean body, hot and gorgeous. I move slightly and feel his hard cock rub against my belly. And then Will groans with pleasure. God, I love that sound. I reach down between our bodies to wrap my hand around his erection just to hear him make that sound again.

"Please, Sonny." I can hear Will but he sounds far away. He's right here with me.

"Stay with me, Will. Forever." I moan and kiss him along his neck.

"Sonny?"

Wait, why did he say my name like a question? I ignore the thought. I just want to slide into Will's waiting body and feel close to him, watch his climax build and then grab onto me tight as he comes.

"Sonny, please wake up."

My eyes fly open and the daylight hurts me eyes. What the…?

"Will?"

"Yes, Sonny. I'm here."

It takes me a moment to realize I was dreaming. I blink a few times to adjust to the light and see Will beside me in bed looking at me sitting with his back against the headboard. I don't recognize the room.

"I, um, what time is it?" I ask still confused. Somehow knowing the time will right the world for me. I hope.

"12:30." Will replies.

"In the morning?"

"No, sleepyhead, in the afternoon." He chuckles and gets out of bed. I get a gorgeous view of his naked butt as he walks towards the bathroom and with the remnants of my dream still flitting through my mind, my cock pulses with need. Need to be with Will, to kiss him, to lick him, to make love to him. I've never been this turned on by anyone in my life. There's something about Will that drives me insane. But if this is insanity, I never want to be sane again.

Will wonders back into the room and gets back into bed snuggling up to me and putting his head in the crook of my arm.

The last 48 hours comes back to me. I look down at my left hand, which is wrapped around Will's shoulder. I slide my fingers to interlace with his left hand. And there side by side are two gold bands.

Memories float through my mind of Will saying "I do.", T saying "Woo hoo.", and me kissing Will for the first time as husbands. Drifting back to the present, I bring Will's right hand up to kiss it.

"Sonny, you're so incredible. I don't know what it is about you, being with you is so comfortable and feels like we've always been together." I feel his lips softly kissing my chest. And then quietly he says, "And I'm so turned on. I think I'm going to go crazy if I don't have sex with you all the time."

I tilt my head a little to look him in eyes. "Why do you say that like it's something to be ashamed of?"

"I don't know…I don't know if you feel the same…like I'm obsessed…or something."

"Oh god no, you're not the only one. I'm crazy about you. I can't get enough. Look at me. I'm hard, even now. And we were pretty busy last night."

He slowly smiles as his cheeks turn a soft pink from blushing. "Really?"

I don't answer him; I just simply kiss him, breathing in his scent. I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer, our naked bodies perfectly aligned. I roll him on top of me and he takes control again just like our wedding night.

Our wedding night was amazing. After we're married at the courthouse, and thank T for his help, we go to the hotel room. Despite being tired, we're both hard and want to rip each other's clothes off. We make love on the floor or rather we had a quickie on the floor with me getting him on his hands and knees and taking him from behind.

Afterward we find our way to the bed and more slowly take our time exploring and touching. I take a journey across his skin finding the all the places he loves to be touched, all the places that make him hard. I lay him on his stomach and rub up his beautiful legs to his butt then glide along the curves of his muscular back. With a contented sigh, he whispers, "I love how you touch me. It feels so good." His head is on his crossed arms because the pillows are strewn on the floor along with the duvet. The bed is bare except for Will lying naked, like a beautiful shrine in which to worship the man I love.

I lay down beside him lightly trailing my fingers across his cheek. "I love you Will."

Will's eyes slowly open, those beautiful blues eyes smiling at me. This moment I will never forget. "I love you too, Sonny."

We drift off lying naked and uncovered for what seems like a long time. Sometime later I wake up chilled and searching for the duvet. I sit up looking around on the floor for the discarded cover. I flop over onto my belly with my head at the foot of the bed so that I can reach for it without actually getting up. As I strain to reach the corner of it, I feel movement on the bed and then I feel the weight of Will on my back.

Will kisses my neck and nibbles on my ear. With a gruff sexy voice he says, "Hello." Then I feel his hand slide down to my ass caressing me then he moves closer to the crevice.

"Hi." I stop reaching for the duvet more interested in seeing where Will was going to take this.

Will whispers in my ear, "I love the feeling of you inside me Sonny. I want to do that to you."

I'm instantly hard. I hadn't bottomed with Will yet but I would have talked about it eventually. I didn't know if he wanted to. But now I know he wants to try.

"That would be amazing Will."

"Can you show me? I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me Will. I promise. We'll go slow."

Will rolls off and I stand up to get the lube from the floor where we last used it. But before I do, Will grabs me to stand in front of him as he pulls himself to a sitting position on the end of the bed.

"But first…" He takes my hard cock with his hand and guides it into his mouth.

"Oh fuck." The feeling of his wet mouth on me has me dizzy and aching to come. For a moment I'm lost in the experience. I'm panting and holding on to his head for stability.

Then I feel cold. Will has stopped sucking on me and has gotten the lube.

"On the bed Kiriakis." Will says with a commanding voice. He's gleefully grinning.

I squint my eyes at him. "You're a tease." His devilish smile is his only answer.


	13. Chapter 13

Will stalks towards me, grabs me by the back of the head and kisses me hard, our tongues battling for control. Then he gently pushes me back until I'm sitting in the middle of the bed. Kneeling on the edge, he spreads my legs apart and rubs his hands down the inside of my thighs to my groin. He plays with my balls a bit, teasing me. He then pushes back my legs to get better access to my hole. Holding myself up on my elbows, I watch him squeeze out lube on to his fingers. Then I feel the coolness of the lube on me as he massages around my hole.

"Oh god, that feels good." I lay back and enjoy Will taking control and teasing me. He teases me by breaching past my opening with just the tip of his finger then retreating, then pushing back in, giving me a little more each time.

"Please Will, I want you." Will slides his finger in and out of me. I grab my cock and match his rhythm. Will slides out and then adds two fingers stretching me more. "Oh yes, Will." He picks up the pace and I keep up with the rhythm. I feel the familiar build of an orgasm and I curl my toes.

With no warning, Will pulls out his fingers, and I moan in frustration. "Oh god Will don't stop. Please, I need you."

Again he doesn't answer. I look at him, silently pleading with him. He's concentrating on getting more lube and slathering his cock, getting ready to fuck me. Holy shit. I can't wait. The anticipation is killing me.

Will positions himself between my drawn up legs. "Wait." He leans his body over the side of the bed and grabs a pillow. "Lift up." I do as I'm told and he slides the pillow under my ass. "That's better."

Will lines up his cock and I can feel the tip of him slowly pushing to enter me. With slow steady pushes and pulls he enters deeper every time. Will is patient and doesn't rush this. Every push in, I want him to just bury himself in me and fuck me hard. But I wait. I twist my hands in the sheets and hang on.

With a final push, Will is deep inside me. He holds still for a moment looking at me. I can't breath. Please, please, please. He begins to move and I breath a little. He leans over me to kiss me, a gentle tender kiss.

"Sonny, I want to see you touch yourself. Show me." He sits back again to watch me as he moves inside me. He's on his knees so he can have easy movement of his hips, which shuttle back and forth in a perfect rhythm hitting my prostate with every thrust.

I completely forget he hasn't done this before. I don't even remember if I have ever teased him like this. He tortures me by slowing the pace, taking my hands away from my cock and kissing me.

Will sits up and pulls out of me slowly.

"Please Will." I beg.

"Please what? Tell me what you want?"

"Fuck me Will. Please make me come. Now."

Will gets off the bed and pulls me over to the side. With his legs braced against the bed, he pulls my legs up hooking his arms under them. He slides into me and quickly picks up speed. Sounds of pleasure fill the room as he slams into me. I grab my cock and stroke along with him.

Incoherent words and noises are uttered from both of us and then I come. The orgasm feels like I'm falling and my body is awash with a tingling sensation, goose bumps appearing on my arms and chest. Above me Will's face is contoured with his orgasm hitting him just after mine.

We're both breathing hard, my heart beating fast. I can't move even though I'm in a weird legs-up-in-the-air position.

"Oh god Will, that was fucking incredible."

"So incredible." Will moves and gets onto the bed, collapsing beside me with our legs dangling off the edge.

I'm both drained and satiated. I pull my legs up to curl beside him. Screw the duvet. I don't need it. I just need Will.

Will kisses me before I drift off to sleep. "I love you Will."

"I love you Sonny."

I'm the luckiest guy in the world. In the back of my mind, there's also the thought, 'it was too easy.' We ran away and got married. No one tried to stop us.


End file.
